Bella the Vampire Slayer
by KillTheSparkle
Summary: Bella is a hunter who moves to Forks to live with her estranged father. She meets the Cullens, let's see what happens. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Swan was born a hunter, a vampire hunter that is, in a humdrum, small, vampireless town named Forks. She had come from a long line of hunters on her mother's side. The same mother that had been sent away at a young age to said town, so that she could be out of danger during a particularly fierce battle down south.

Renee sat in that dingy town everyday, waiting 'til she was old enough to go help her family. But she never expected to fall in love. She had a baby and a shotgun wedding straight out of high school, something she immediately regretted. She had brought this poor, innocent man into something he could never understand. She loved him and her daughter and was willing to give up everything for them, until one day she received word from her cousin, her mother and father had died fighting off the scumsuckers in Arkansas. She was now the head of her family, she had to fight.

She brought her little girl with her, not wanting to leave any traceable links to Charlie. She had to break his heart, breaking her own in the process. She drove the two of them across the country in two days to the outskirts of Bentonville, Arkansas, her hometown. Her first stop was her cousin's place, he told her that they had already taken out the beasts in the area. He also informed her that her parents had already been put to rest in the hunter's way, cremation.

She had already shed her tears, this was the way things worked for people with their lifestyle. She asked to stay with her cousin until she figured out her next move, and he agreed. She stayed in the city for around a week before she figured out what to do next. She had to get herself and her daughter away from this life, at least for now, she couldn't bear the thought of watching her Bella on that pyre next.

She moved them to a small town in southern California, Maywood City. In her first week, she wiped out the only two vampires in town, securing the city as her new home. After her parents' deaths, she had received plenty of money for an easy life, and spent the next decade as a stay at home mom.  
Renee wasn't naive, she knew that eventually vampires would come for them, so she decided to train Bella and teach her everything that she could. From a young age Bella learned that vampires were the enemy, that they could never be trusted, and how to fight them. By the time she was ten, Bella had learned everything that her mother could teach her without real vampires, they had even practiced killing on dummies in the backyard. One of the first and most important lessons that Renee taught her was about vampiric abilities that hunters had encountered over the years. She taught her how to evade these attacks at all times, even when she was asleep.

On her twelfth birthday, Renee decided that Bella was old enough to hunt, with supervision of course. Besides her daughter's slight ditziness, she was a great hunter.

The next day they were on the road, headed for a so-so level of vampiric danger city, Phoenix, Arizona. Before they had left their old town, Renee had bought a small two bedroom, one story house in the suburbs and enrolled her daughter in the local middle school. So upon arrival, they were greeted by an unfurnished house and blinding heat.


	2. Chapter 2

It took almost a whole month in their new town before they caught the trail of a vampire. After two days of researching and asking around, they'd tracked the bloodsucker to an abandoned underground tunnel just outside of town. Renee stocked her daughter from head to toe with vampire killing blades. She fluttered her hands over the girl, wanting to add more, as the tween rolled her eyes. As they drove out to the creature's burrow, Renee quizzed her daughter on nearly everything she'd ever learned. Needless to say, the second the car stopped, Bells happily lept out.

The two women searched for the telltale manhole cover that was the only thing standing between the youngest and her destiny. A few minutes later, they found the plate, almost completely hidden by the loose soil around it. They pried off the metal cover, and a rush of adrenaline hit them. After a few minutes of preparation and calming her fear, Bella was ready.

She climbed down into the darkness, following after her mother, she made note of all light sources, landmarks, and every movement. She touched down moments after her mom, careful to make as little noise as possible. Though she'd never admit it, she was terrified. She knew how weak she was, how vulnerable. She pulled her favorite silver blade from the sheath on her hip, comforted by its solid weight.

Her mother met her gaze and nodded down the tunnel to the left. Bella gripped her knife and pressed herself against the dry stone walls, stalking down the dim tunnel. It was a longer journey than she'd expected, but after ten grueling minutes, she reached her goal.

The tunnel ended abruptly, leading into a small cavern. She stopped quickly, catching a strong stench, blood. Her sense of smell was average, but blood always grabbed her attention, no matter how little or far away it was. She peered around the corner of the room, and saw what she had smelled. She immediately pulled her head back around the corner, swallowing down the bile that came up. The walls were splattered with blood and... other bits from countless victims. She gripped her knife harder, steeling herself, and turned back to the abomination that awaited her.

She crept into the chamber, taking care not to look at anything except the pale form crouched over what looked like a fresh corpse. The creature didn't seem to have noticed her, it probably couldn't tell her smell from the blood coating the walls and floor. She inched towards the being, ready to grab the blade from the small of her back when her first blade is knocked out of her hand.

When she was finally in stabbing distance, holding the knife to pierce the creature's lifeless heart, it smelled her. She found herself staring into its bright red eyes, faced with her own death. She only had time to think _Huh, newborn,_ before she hit the wall. She held the blade in front of her, not wanting to stab herself, and the monster rushed her, impaling itself. She released the blade and it fell to the ground, screaming as the silver bled into its system.

Her mother came running in seconds later, mistaking the high-pitched keening for Bella crying for her help. She rushed into the room, stopping like a startled colt when she saw her daughter standing over the writhing beast. She watched with a fascinated horror as her child kicked the creature out of the way and walked over to Renee. She felt no pity for the monster that had been within seconds of sucking her dry, he deserved it.

Her mother was still staring at her in horror when Bella lit the match, and threw it on the still moving figure. They both watched it scream and cry for a few seconds until Renee snapped out of her trance, grabbed the small girl's arm, and drug her back through the tunnel to the exit.

After they escaped, her mother resealed the plate over the hole and walked back to the car, Bella following behind like a duckling. After they'd been driving in silence for a few minutes, Bella spoke, "Are you proud of me, Mom?"

Renee pulled over to the side of the abandoned road, parking the car and turning to her daughter. She looked her little girl in the eyes, realizing how long it had been since Bella had actually been a child. She was haunted by the sounds of the beast in the tunnel dying, barely achieving to hide the horror in her eyes. "Of course I'm proud of you, Sweetie! I'm just so happy you're okay! It didn't hurt you right?" She chose, spur of the moment, to hide this fear of her Bella. Maybe if she ignored the problem, it would go away. She smiled as her daughter shook her head, put the car back in drive and silently drove home. It'll go away, it has to.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later

It didn't go away. Things got much worse when Bella hit her teens, she felt like she didn't need her mother to hunt; that her mother was slowing her down. She'd joined up with a group of local hunters that she'd found online and within a week, she was leading them. Their kill count numbered at around 50 by the end of her first year, the entire vampire population of Phoenix plus a few nomads. She became known as Moira because she was "as inescapable as fate itself."

Around her 15th birthday, it became obvious that Bella was addicted to slaying, and her mother was afraid. She wasn't afraid of her Bella being hurt or killed by the bloodsuckers they hunted, she was afraid of something much more powerful. The vampire leaders, the Volturi, don't take well to humans killing their kind.

Renee grounded her daughter, taking away her weapons and all but putting their house into lockdown. The only place she was allowed to go was to and from school, with her mother acting as her chaperone/bodyguard. While her daughter was stuck inside the house, she taught her something vital to the hunting lifestyle: Restraint. She was only to kill things that were a threat to humans; she had to have proof of the vampire in question actually killing or changing a human before she killed it. Bella listened with horror as her mother told her of the Volturi, and what they do to people who kill too many of their kind.

After a week of solitude, Bella left the house a free woman. That night she came home late, covered in bruises, looking heartbroken. She had tried to convince her hunter friends to use restraint, and after they refused they quite literally _kicked _(and punched) her out of the group. She had never felt the need to make friends, so she had none. But she didn't mind, she spent her time studying for school, she was always smart, but she might as well be top of her class.


	4. Chapter 4

About a year later

Even though Bella hadn't killed a vampire in what felt like years, she still kept tabs. Most were still living in fear of Moira, but a steadily increasing amount were joining the population every few weeks. Eventually it became a major concern to the recently united Hunter's Council. Since their founding, vampire slaying had become more organised and almost civil. They had realised that it was better to keep in touch when ten hunters from different families showed up to kill the same creature.

After her mother married Phil, something had changed. Bella could see that her mother having to stay with her was making Renee sadder by the day. If she hadn't tested Phil from the first time she met him, she would have thought her mother was under some kind of spell. She only wanted her mother's happiness, so she suggested that Renee go with Phil, Bella _was_ old enough to take care of herself. The look the suggestion received was enough to quash the idea.

A few days later, when Renee had gotten past the last suggestion, Bella had a new one.

"I could go live with dad..." this time, when she looked in her mother's eyes, she saw consideration. "Now that I'm past my 'Kill all Vampires' stage, I wouldn't be putting him in any danger. I think it's a win-win situation." _Now to drive it home, _"I've always wanted to know my father..."

"Okay, okay, I'll give him a call tomorrow. Sheesh, I thought mothers were supposed to be the ones who were good at guilting..." She said the last part with an overly-dramatic fake sob, ruining the effect by instantly breaking out in a grin.

The next day, when she called, Charlie was extremely surprised and sadly happy to hear from her. He agreed Bella living with him before Renee even finished the sentence. Bella spoke with her father for a few minutes, the conversation mostly consisting of him telling her what type of clothing she should pack (it would be _cold_) and her telling him when her flight would be getting in (she had already booked a flight the night before). They said their goodbyes and Bella hung up.

After putting the phone back on the charger, she turned to see her tearful mother. She sighed, knowing that this would be a constant occurrence until she left for... _uh crap, what was that town called again? It was some kind of utensil..._

While she was deep in thought, her mother rushed up, nearly suffocating her in a hug. "Bella, honey, you don't have to go to Forks!" _Right... Forks. I should probably remember that._

"It's okay Mom, I want to." _Shit, that sounded like a lie. Insert teary smile, maybe I can play it off. _She half-heartedly smiled at her mother, who bought the lie and continued trying to squeeze her to death. After 30 seconds she was starting to feel woozy, so she ducked out of her Renee's grasp, and escaped with a shouted "I have to pack."


	5. Chapter 5

2 days later

Bella stared out of the window at the plane that would be taking her away from her mother. To escape the moment, she flashed back to the rushed packing process that had taken over the last couple of days.

She had discovered early on that almost none of her favorite clothes would be of much use in the new climate. Renee dragged her shopping and picked out what felt like a ton of clothes, including a new "warmer" jacket. She liked her old jacket, thank you very much, she had sewn in 8 different secret pockets for holding her weapons and vampire disposal gear and the leather was worn in and soft. Regardless of what Renee had to say, she packed it. It would remind her of home.

After she was packed, all she had had left to do was ask the school to transfer her credits. This took a surprisingly long time, apparently she was smart enough that they didn't want her to leave. During her last day at school she realised how thankful she was that she had never made any friends; No tearful goodbyes filled with fake promises of _I'll call you every day_ or _I'll come back during every break. _Though when she saw her old hunting buddies in the cafeteria, they were friendly enough to give a farewell salute to their former leader. As she left school, she realised that she _would _miss this place. She stared at the building, with its aging security guards and annoying metal detectors, for twenty minutes before she shook herself and walked home.

As she was daydreaming, the passengers began boarding the plane. Her mother shocked her back to attention by giving her a hug, causing her to jump and twist her into a headlock. "Oops, sorry Mom." She apologized releasing her from the hold.

Her mother just sighed, shook her head, and pulled her into another hug. She allowed this until her section was called. She gave Renee a final squeeze, a kiss on the cheek, and simple "Love you." before wriggling out of her grasp.

Bella shook Phil's hand, as he stood in a stony silence next to her mother, she was touched that he had even come along. Before her mother could grab her again, she joined the queue to board the plane. She took one final look at her family, Renee starting to cry and Phil holding her, giving Bella one of those weird nods that only guys understand, and boarded the plane.

She had never traveled in an airplane before, but she liked it. She had gotten a window seat, so she stared down at the steadily greening landscape. She wasn't the social type and neither was her neighbor, so they passed the flight in comfortable silence. She took out her old hunting journal, which she had taken as a safety blanket and as a reminder to use restraint. She pored over the book until the captain announced that they would be landing soon.

When she got off of the flight in Seattle, she noticed that it was raining. She had done a bit of research before her journey, so it wasn't a huge surprise. _What kind of idiot wouldn't research the place where they'll be living for two years. _She found the gate where her next flight would be taking off from, checked when it would be taking off (in an hour), and went in search of junk food. She found a McDonalds after about thirty seconds, and bought a simple burger, she knew that she wouldn't get the chance to have fast food for a very long time. She finished her food in a few minutes, heading back to her gate and sitting down, staring out at the rain that would be a part of her everyday life from now on.

Half an hour later she boarded the tiny plane, staring out the window once again. She vaguely noticed when they took off, and what felt like hours later, touched down in a tiny airport. The pilot shooed her out of the aircraft when she didn't notice that they were unloading.


	6. Chapter 6

As she walked dazedly out of the craft, through the rain, and into the airport, she realised a problem. She had no idea what her father looked like. From what she'd heard, he didn't have a cell phone either. _Shit! Okay, don't panic, you can handle this. _As she reached the receiving area, she was happy to realise that there was no problem. At the front of the crowd stood a man, sporting a pornstar mustache and a faded police uniform, holding up a sign that read: _Welcome Home Bells!_ She cocked an eyebrow and tried to hide her laughter as she approached her father.

The second she reached him he dropped the sign and pulled her into an almost Renee-esque hug. He laughed and pulled back, muttering something along the lines of "You look just like your mother".

Neither of them really talked as they awkwardly slipped out of the hug and went to retrieve Bella's luggage. She lugged her suitcases out of the building and tossed them into the backseat of Charlie's police cruiser. They climbed into the front seat and continued their bout of silence for the entirety of the drive. When they arrived at Charlie's house, she noticed a very used motorcycle leaning against the curb in front of her new home.

"Whose bike is that?" She asked Charlie.

"Well, yours I guess. If you want it that is." He muttered ruffling his hair. _So that's where I get my shyness from... Wait. What?_

"Seriously, mine? Wow, that's just, wow. Thank you! That's just incredible of you!" She reached across the seat and gave him a huge hug before leaping out of his car. She ran over, ignoring the rain, to inspect her new ride. She loved it, this bike would be absolutely perfect for her new life. It was so much better than if he'd gotten her some kind of girly little car, those things just don't survive in her world.

He loudly approached her, tapping her on the shoulder and handing her a key and a helmet that he must have stashed in his car. She grabbed them and slid onto the seat. She noticed that there was a pretty big compartment under the seat, when she opened it up she smiled, it smelled like the fifties. She closed up the compartment, after shoving the helmet in, and sat back on the seat, glad that her old hunter friend Emily had taught her how to ride last year. She sat for a few minutes, just breathing in her new life, until she realised that Charlie was trying to bring her bags into the house for her. The bags weighed more than he'd expected, so he just set them down. And stared at them perplexedly.

Bella grinned as she lept off of the seat, and jogged back over to Charlie. She took one bag in each hand, and started towards the front door. Charlie just continued staring at the bags.

"Can you come open the door, Ch-Dad?" That shook him out of it. He locked up his cruiser and met her at the door, fumbling with the keys but eventually getting the door open. She set the bags down with a loud thunk, scaring Charlie, and decided to explore.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a pretty standard house, just a bit worn around the edges. She quit her exploration when she discovered her room. It looked like a nursery. The only non-ancient thing in the room was a brand new looking bed. There were stuffed animals, toys and other kiddie stuff everywhere. _Goodwill is going to be very happy with me by the end of the week._

She ran back downstairs and grabbed a garbage bag from under the kitchen sink, taking time to memorize where everything was. When she was leaving the kitchen, she noticed that Charlie was sitting mindlessly on the couch watching football. She decided to scare him.

"Dad, where's the nearest Goodwill?!" she yelled, pleased as she watched him jump half a foot in the air. He turned to glare at her, and she plastered on her most innocent face.

He laughed for a few seconds, got up and put her in a headlock. She fought off the hunter urges to pummel him into the floor, and easily escaped from the hold. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked back, clearly having forgotten her earlier question.

"Where's the nearest Goodwill?" she repeated annoyedly.

"Oh right! Yeah, I have no idea... But there is a Salvation Army near Seattle." He replied, the hilarity from before fading, "Why?"  
"I just wanted to get rid of some of the baby stuff in my room..." She mumbled, realizing that the junk might mean more to him than it did to her. _Not the greatest way to start off a new family..._

"Oh, yeah. I figured you'd want to do something like that. Need any help packing it up?" He didn't seem like it bothered him very much. Or maybe he was just trying to make her happy. _Well, either way is fine with me._

"No no, I've got it." She said, holding up the bag in her hand. "Go back to watching your game. If I need you I'll yell." She said the last part with a smug grin. She ducked under his attempt to grab her in another headlock and dashed past him up the stairs.

She spent the next hour picking up stuffed animals and toys, attempting to find the memory behind them, failing and throwing them carefully into the bag. At the end of her process, she was left with a lot of empty dusty shelves.

She cleared off the sixteen years worth of dust with quite a bit of difficulty. After the shelves were clean she ran back downstairs to retrieve her bags. Charlie didn't even turn his head as she jogged past the living room. After she brought the bags into her room, she set one down by her dresser (to be unpacked later) and brought the other to her shelves.

She unlocked and opened the bag with a smile as she retrieved her gear, piece by piece. These were memories she was happy to recall. First, she pulled out her favorite hunting knife and holster, they may have been a bit worn, but they had been there for her first hunt and her last. Her gun, it was never really her favorite weapon, but it had _definitely _come in handy over the years. Next, she pulled out the picture of her old hunting crew, even though they had kicked her to the curb, she'd never forget them. She had a few stereotypical stakes, but those were just gag gift from her mother, she laughed as she pulled those out. A half-empty bottle of extra strength scent-masker, she always mixed a few drops into her shampoo and body wash bottles, just in case. A pair of silver enforced handcuffs, she'd never had to take a prisoner before, but the council required her to have them for the lesser vamps. Finally, she pulled out a locked rectangular metal case and a heavy metal cylinder from the bottom of the bag, she had never really had much a chance to use this weapon.

The key she had kept on her at all times since she had received it almost two years ago. She reverently opened the box, smiling as the weapon gleamed just as brightly as it did the day she first opened it. She pulled the crossbow from its case, feeling like a mother picking up her child for the first time. Back in Phoenix, she had never had a place to practice, they had extremely nosy neighbors. But Forks was different, the nearest neighbor was almost half a mile away, and there were trees surrounding the backyard. She could draw targets on the trees and work on her aim. Her smile slipped off her face when she realized that Charlie couldn't know; She'd only be able to practice when he wasn't home. _Oh well, it's still a few hours everyday after school._ She opened the cylinder, quickly checking her ammo, she had approximately 100 arrows, all in perfect condition.

After she had made sure that the bow was replaced perfectly in the case, she relocked it and slid it under the bed. For the first time in her life, she was actually looking forward to the first day of school.


	8. Chapter 8

When she first woke up, she almost fell right back to sleep, it was still dark out. She turned on her side to look at her alarm clock, bolting up when she saw that it was seven o'clock. She rushed to the bathroom, took a quick shower while brushing her teeth, and spent about five minutes rummaging through her yet to be unpacked clothes. She threw on her favorite jeans and a random green shirt that her mom made her buy. Without thinking about it, she grabbed her knife from the floor where she had left it the night before, put the holster on the small of her back, and slid the knife into it. She shrugged on her worn leather jacket, pulling her hair back out from under it. She picked up her standard military backpack, already full of her school textbooks, and slugged it over her shoulders. She bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She ransacked the kitchen, but the best she could find was a few granola bars. She grabbed two bars with a mental note of _Go shopping later_, and ran out the door.

The cycle pretty much sucked. From the second she got on, she realised a problem. It was raining. Hard. She shrugged it off, and sped in the direction she assumed the school was. She managed to get lost twice, and finally got to school at about 7:45.  
From the second she saw the building, she knew that she would love the place. There were no metal detectors, for which she gave a mental cheer, no more having to hide weapons around the school. She located the office in a matter of seconds, parked her bike in between a Miata and a Jetta, and ran. She didn't pass very many people, which made her worry even more about how late she was.  
Inside the office, she smiled at the fake redheaded Mrs. Cope, she looked nice enough. "Isabella Swan?" the older woman asked her, retrieving something from under her desk.

Bella winced, her hand twitching to the knife on her back. She wasn't used to people recognising her. _You're the Police Chief's daughter, of course she knows your name._ She calmed down after Mrs. Cope only pulled a file from under the desk.

The older woman cocked her eyebrow, "Are you Isabella Swan or not?" she asked, obviously getting annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, that's me. Sorry. Just a bit disoriented." Bella admitted, putting on a confused and slightly frightened face. The older woman's annoyance faded, turning to motherly concern instead. _I wonder if they have a drama club or something, I'm pretty good._

"Alright hon, here's your schedule, just ask any of the other students if you need help finding something." handed her a piece of printer paper with a list of classes on it, "Here's a map of the school, just in case." she handed her another piece of paper this time with a simple sketch of the campus on it. "Have each of your teachers sign this, and bring it back to me at the end of the day." Yet another piece of paper, this one mostly blank. "One last thing, I promise," Mrs. Cope chuckled, seeing Bella's much more genuine confused look. "Here's your locker number and combination, so you don't have to carry that around all day," she pointed to Bella's backpack, with a kind smile. "Now go, you don't want to be late. First period starts at 8:15." Bella glanced up at the clock, 7:55.  
She ran out of the office with a passing, "Thank you!" to Mrs. Cope. She found her locker by 8 o'clock. It took her a few tries to get the combo to work, but she got it open, unpacked her bag and hung it up inside in record time. She could feel people's eyes on her, normally it would have freaked her out, but she was the new girl in a small town. _I wouldn't be surprised if they all knew my name._

Before anyone had time to introduce themselves to her, the warning bell rang. She grabbed her textbooks and, with yet another glance at her schedule, ran down the hallway to her first class.

She arrived at her English class just as the final bell rang. She ran straight into the classroom, skidding to a stop next to the teacher's desk and apologizing profusely for being late. She gave him the paper for him to sign, and he silently directed her to an empty seat.

She slid into the seat, her hunter instincts forcing her to immediately observe all of the faces in the room. She internally rolled her eyes at herself, _Yeah, like there are going to be vampires out during the day, let alone in a small town high school._


	9. Chapter 9

The boy who was sitting next to her introduced himself as Eric, he seemed nice enough. She smiled and introduced herself as Bella, though she was sure that he already knew who she was.  
At the end of class, her teacher, Mr. Mason, returned her paper. The rest of her classes passed pretty quickly until lunch. She had already learned most of what she was learning here back in Phoenix, so she felt very little need to pay attention. She had shared third and fourth period with a very talkative girl named Jessica. The girl walked her to lunch, all the while talking her ear off. She pulled Bella through the line, and dragged her to sit at her table. A boy that she recognised as Eric from English grinned at her. She gave him a faint smile and mini-salute. Jess, as she preferred to be called, introduced her to everyone else. They all seemed pretty nice.  
As she was looking around the table, trying to remember their names, she caught sight of the only people in the room who _weren't_ staring at her. There were five of them, all staring at different points in the room, not talking, not eating, and her instincts told her _not breathing_. She catalogued the bloodsuckers: the bear, the pixie, the supermodel, the constipated one, and the ginger.  
_Why the hell are there vampires _here_? Back when I was trying to find them it was impossible. Now that I want to get away from them, it's like they're served up on a silver freaking platter._  
Her new friend Jess noticed where she was looking. "Those are the Cullens, Emmett" the bear, "Rosalie" the supermodel, "Jasper" the constipated one, "Alice" the pixie, "and Edward" the ginger. She said the last name with a sort of reverence, like she had a crush or something. _I guess they're attractive to non hunters. Huh... good to know. _She thought, cataloging the new information. She had never really talked to a human about vampires before.  
When the ginger heard his name, he looked up in expectation. Bella just raised an eyebrow at him. She laughed internally as he turned away, _If he had blood, I bet he'd be blushing. _She observed him having a quick conversation with the bear before he turned back to stare at her in frustration. Was he trying to use his power on her? _Yeah, good luck with that._  
She gave him a glare before turning back to her new friends. She spent the rest of the meal receiving a ton of advice on the best ways to get to her classes and seemingly sincere invitations to hang out later. She declined as politely as she could, non-hunters were pretty boring. When the bell rang, everyone got up to dump their trays and rush to their next class. Bella managed to get to Biology with time to spare. She handed the sheet to her teacher to sign. When he handed it back, she turned to go find a seat.  
_Shit!_  
The class had filled up and the only empty seat was next to a freaking vampire. The annoying ginger one. She glared at him as she walked to the seat, sitting down and turning away from him instantly. She took out a notebook and spent the entire class trying to distract herself with doodling, barely resisting the urge to take her knife and stab him in the throat every time he breathed. _C'mon Bells, restraint._  
When the class ended, she packed up her things as quickly as she could, flinching and cursing under her breath when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to find who else but the stupid vamp she had been trying not to kill for the last hour, grinning at her like an idiot. _Seriously? What the hell do you want from me?_ She didn't voice her thoughts, choosing instead to simply raise an eyebrow.  
He took the acknowledgement as a cue to start talking. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan." When she didn't respond, he continued. "Welcome to Forks, I hope that we'll get along."  
She scoffed at his words, grabbed her stuff and left the classroom before he even understood what was going on. _Dumbass vampires, always ruining everything._

* * *

Okay, so I probably won't be able to update again for a while. I have to work on my research papers (yeah, plural).


	10. Chapter 10

Her little encounter with the stupid excuse for a vampire had made her late for her last class. She jogged into the gym just as the bell was ringing. Thankfully she didn't have a uniform so the Gym teacher let her sit in the bleachers while the rest of the class tossed around some kind of ball.

She stared out one of the high caged windows and watched the rain fall against the glass. As she stared, she thought about the new coven that she had encountered. According to the hunter's council, there was no record of humans disappearing or being found dead anywhere in her area. She had checked before she came to this stupid little town. And then she thought about their eyes, they were a strange dark brown; she'd never seen anything like it before. She knew that it was her duty to report them to the nearest council, but if they came to Forks, everyone would know who she really was and she'd have to relocate.

By the time the final bell rang, she had decided against doing anything about the coven. She would observe, but she knew that she was definitely outmanned.

When the bell rang, the coach dismissed the class. She looked at her classmates. They looked like they had been swimming, not running. _Ugh, I forgot how weak normal humans are. This class is going to suck._ She rolled her eyes and left the gym.

She headed back to her locker, pushing her way through the surprisingly crowded hallway. She almost laughed when she saw who was leaning on the wall next to her locker. The stupid ginger just didn't know when to leave a girl alone. He caught sight of her and this stupid crooked little grin broke out on his face. She barely caught herself from rolling her eyes again. _Why am I acting like a spoiled middle schooler?_

Pointedly ignoring the vampire, she unlocked her locker (thankfully getting it after only one try), packed her bag, and walked away. She groaned a little when she realized that the ginger had decided to follow her. He was still at her heel when she reached her bike. By this point, she was so annoyed that her eye had started to twitch. _Don't kill him. Don't kill him._

She finally had enough and turned to face the still-smiling creeper. "What do you want? Are you planning on following me all the way home?" She growled, barely managing to keep her voice below a screech.

His stupid little smile got even bigger, and she regretted saying anything at all. "I told you, I want to be your friend." He said happily.

Though her first instinct was to give a loud and resounding "No way in hell", hopefully shocking him out of believing that they had any chance of being friends, she had to think about his offer. _Yeah, he's an asshole, a vampire, and a stalker, but what better way to observe than to get close to him and his coven. Mom always told me "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"._

Before she psyched herself out she told him "Sure, I'll be your friend," giving him her best Cheshire cat grin, before jumping on her bike and speeding out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

As she drove home, Bella began to reconsider the whole friendship thing. She may have needed to get close, but she should probably know more about them before she just dove in head first. _Like their eyes, what's up with the color? I've only ever seen red before. And how can they manage to be at school surrounded by all of these humans everyday without killing them? They seem to be permanent residents here, Jess knew their names so they must have been here a while. Ugh, so much to find out, I'll have to do some research before school tomorrow. Damn it! I wanted to practice with my crossbow._

While she was thinking, Bella found herself driving back into town. She snapped back into attention when she noticed a building that looked suspiciously like a grocery store coming up on the side. She made a quick turn, skidding into the parking lot and scaring quite a few bystanders. She laughed at the startled faces as she pulled into an empty spot near the entrance.

Bella jumped off of her bike and walked casually into the store, ignoring the stares from the people she'd startled. As she walked through the store she looked for things that even she could make. She pretty much sucked at cooking. She payed for her groceries, a little pissed that everyone was _still_ staring at her. _Seriously? Do they never get new people in this town?_

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the store. She screeched to a stop in front of her bike, realizing that she had a problem: She couldn't carry her bags when she was on her bike.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, the hunter sensed a presence behind her, a nearly silent one. She turned quickly on her heel, simultaneously switching all of her bags to her left arm and reaching behind her back to grab her knife. About half a second before she pulled out the knife and plunged it into the vampire's throat, she realised who it was.

"What the hell, Ranga? Don't sneak up on me like that!" _Do you want to get killed or something?God dammit! I almost revealed what I am!_ She sighed, subtly removing her hand from her back and redistributing the bags on her arms. She looked back up at her stalker, noticing a confused frown on his face.

"My name isn't Ranga, it's Edward..." the stupid ginger said, confusedly.

"No shit, Sherlock. Oh, and in case you're wondering, no I don't think that your name is _Sherlock_ either." _What the hell is wrong with this guy? _

The dumbass still looked confused, "Why did you call me Ranga?"

_Dude, let it go!_ "It's another name to call you a Ginger, ginger."

He _still _looked confused and she felt her jaw drop at his sheer stupidity, "It's an insulting way to say you have red hair, dumbass."

A look of realization reached his face. The asshat had finally seemed to figure out what she was saying. "Wait, what's wrong with having red hair?"

_Or not..._

She stared at him for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and turning back to her bike. _I don't have time to deal with this shit._ She was devising a complex method for getting the groceries home when the ginger spoke again. "Do you need a ride home? I don't think you can carry all of that on your motorcycle."

Though she knew that he was right, she still didn't like the vamp. She growled a little under her breath, and heard a maddening chuckle behind her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and, taking a deep breath, snarled, "Look, did you want something from me or are you just going to stand there like an asshole all day?" _That's not how you make friends idiot! You still might need this friendship, FIX IT!_

With a sigh, she finally turned around "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood today. I didn't mean to snap at you." She faked a smile and repressed the need to roll her eyes. _Seriously, what is with the eyes. I haven't rolled them since seventh grade. _She swallowed her pride and added "I would love a ride home. Thanks for offering."

He had broken right back into that stupid little smile again before she even finished speaking. "My family's in the car, but we'll make room for you." _Frick on a stick! I am so not prepared to deal with a whole coven yet!_ She tried not to let her discomfort show as she produced another smile that she knew looked more pained than pleased.

While she attempted to modify the smile, she felt another presence join her on her right side. "I can ride Bella's bike home for her, I always wanted to try out a motorcycle." A high-pitched voice chirped. She felt the keys being picked out of her pocket and she turned her attention to the pixie that was having a stare off with the current bane of her existence. She turned back to Eddy-boy just in time to see him nod and, within seconds, heard her bike peeling out of the parking. _So this is what domesticated vampires are like..._

She felt the bags yanked out of her hands as she was shocked back to attention, cursing herself for forgetting about the vampire that was right next to her. Her head whipped around once again (_So this is whiplash..._) to see the stalker of the year already placing her bags in his car's trunk. She sighed, slowly walking to the car at a pace she hoped was annoying its vampire residents.

When she finally reached the passenger side door of the Vampiric Vehicle, she sighed once again at the curious stares from the back seat. She yanked the door open, moodily threw herself on the seat, gave a death glare behind her, and slammed the door shut behind her. If she had hoped that it would strike fear into the hearts of her _extremely_ attentive audience, she would have been disappointed; the blondes and the beast didn't so much as flinch.

Bella felt sick when she heard a quiet yet distinct sniffing coming from behind her, thankfully it stopped when Gingy slid silently into the driver's seat. He leveled a glare at the back seat almost too quickly for her to see before starting up the car and speeding out of the parking lot.

She didn't know what she'd expected from the car ride, it's not like the bloodsuckers would just give her their life story in the few minutes it would take to get to her house. Bored, she decided to look around the vehicle. Bella eyed the speedometer, not very shocked to see that they were going well over 100 mph, driving any slower would be near torturous to a vampire. She chanced a glance at the back seat, turning immediately back around when three pairs of eyes bored into hers. She sighed and fixed her gaze to the trees and houses zooming past the car, listening carefully in case she could catch any of the conversation that the leeches would definitely have about the strange, _scentless,_ human in the car. From what she could tell from her short little glance behind her, female Blondie was majorly pissed off, male Blondie was either neutral or very good at controlling his emotions, and the Bear looked like an excited kid on Christmas Eve. _Weirdos. _

Less than five minutes after leaving the store, the car pulled up in front of her house. Bella noticed the littlest vampire sitting cross-legged next to her motorcycle in the driveway. She wrenched the door open as soon as the car came to a stop and hopped out, courteously leaving the door open for the pixie. She jogged to the back of the car, faking suprise that the ginger was already there. She decided to mess with him, "How'd you get here so fast?" She asked as innocently as she could.

She stared him straight in the eye, barely damming her laughter as she saw his eyes widen in shock. "Um, I walked?" He said, shifting his gaze to the unamused residents of his car and finally forcing a small snicker out of her.

"Was that a question?" she chuckled, her dams near breaking at the look of worry on his face. The dams completely broke when she took a peek at the vampires in the car; they were frozen in shock at their "brother"'s stupidity.

She finally got bored of the vamp's embarrassment "So, are we gonna stand here all day? I've got frozens..." Her comment didn't seem to catch the frozen vamps' attention. She snickered to herself again as she inched closer to the ginger. When she was right next to him she brought her hands to his ear and clapped as loud as she could. He screamed and jumped backwards, barely avoiding slamming into his car. _Wow, seriously dude, aren't your senses supposed to be like a hundred times better than this._

"So, you gonna unlock the trunk or not?" Bella laughed, taking a quick step back from the possibly hostile vampire. She turned toward the car when she heard a few chuckles and a barking laugh come the back seat. _Wow, Gingy would definitely be blushing now._

He just stared at her for a second before unlocking the trunk. She had grabbed all of her bags and was walking to the front door before the sucker even knew what was happening. At the door, she patted down all of her pockets before realizing her mistake. Dropping her bags, she groaned as she turned on her heel and marched back towards the car. She reached the passenger side door (still open) and stared bemusedly at the pixie on the seat. _Alice_ tossed the set of keys her way and she swiped them out of the air.

"Thanks for the ride," she said with a sarcastic salute before trudging back up to her house. She grabbed the bags with one hand and unlocked the door with the other in a matter of seconds before disappearing inside, leaving five very confused vampires in her wake.


End file.
